1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to prepolymer compositions comprising a compatible antimicrobial agent and, in particular, an iodine containing antimicrobial agent. These compositions provide for in situ formation of antimicrobial polymeric films on mammalian skin which films are useful as wound dressings, wound bandages, surgical incise drapes, wound closure materials which replace or are an adjunct to sutures, and the like.
This invention is also directed to kits of parts comprising such prepolymer compositions and an applicator means for applying the composition to mammalian skin.